


we fell in love in october

by lesbianrellie



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, started out angsty and then it went fluff so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianrellie/pseuds/lesbianrellie
Summary: so basically, it sounds like the e3 2018 gameplay trailer but we know what Ellie was thinking when it all happened 👀





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!!!!!!!! also thank you to my friends who beta read!

ellie was tired of running, she was tired of surviving, she was tired of the stress. 

 

her and joel have been killing the infected left and right, from the west side to the east side of a completely barren, post-apocalyptic united states. 

 

she often wondered, will this ever end? will the world go back to the way it was when she was young? or will she grow up in a world she’s never certain she’ll make it through? 

 

she kept telling herself, “endure and survive,” but she wasn’t sure what that really meant anymore. did surviving mean making sure she’s ate and had water for the day? did it mean that she wasn’t bit by an clicker? or did it mean that she should probably find a love in the world that did not love her back? 

 

ellie knew what enduring was. it was in her  _ blood _ . she had the idea of suffering through complete loss down to the bone. 

 

what ellie really wanted was to live the life she deserves. she wants joel to be safe, she wants the world to go back to the way it was and make sure this fucking disease is cured, she wanted to live in a nice house and fall in love. though she knew, that was a distant dream. 

 

ellie was 19 now. she had lived in this world for five years now. she knew it like the back of her hand. she had gotten stronger, faster, and wiser. she had many tricks up her sleeve and used it against not only the infected, but the evil people wandering around. 

 

her friends and joel alike had a great trust in her and she had to carry that on her shoulders. she was living in constant fear that she was going to let them down. she made sure that everyone was pleased with her actions or else she wouldn’t know what to do with herself. 

 

ellie didn’t realize just how deep she was into her thoughts until jesse came up to her. 

 

“your old man really laid into me today.” 

 

“what happened?” 

 

ellie was used to hearing that joel was considered her father figure. it was second nature to her.

 

“another lecture about patrols, don’t go here, don’t go there. it’s funny how involved he gets when you’re scheduled to go out.”

 

“yeah” ellie was distracted and didn’t really think about jesse’s words.

 

“she’s, uh, putting on quite the show, huh?”

 

jesse was talking about dina. ellie thought she was extremely beautiful and often more than not, stared at her for too long. she didn’t know how dina was so carefree in a world like this. it didn’t matter, ellie admired her either way. 

 

“i give you guys two weeks, until you’re back together.” 

 

ellie knew that dina and jesse were on and off. she tried to hide her jealousy. 

 

“not going to happen. did she uh, say something to you?”

 

“hmph, make it one week.”

 

“ellie! what took you so long?” 

 

“i’ve been here the whole time.”

 

dina took ellie’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. ellie could feel her heart skipping a beat. she had been pining for this girl for quite some time but always believed she was extremely straight.

 

“so, tell me, how bad do i smell?” 

 

ellie moved in a little closer and took a whiff. she scrunched up her nose for more effect and told dina exactly what she wanted to hear.

 

“uh, like a hot pile of garbage?”

 

“oh? really?” 

 

dina rubbed her face on ellie’s, making sure the sweat was caught on ellie’s skin. 

 

“eugh! you’re so gross.”

 

“yeah, but you love it.”

 

ellie didn’t really catch the idea of the flirting that was occurring at this second. it wasn’t until dina leaned in more and rested her head on ellie’s shoulder as they kept swaying to the beat.

 

“every guy in here is probably staring at you.”

 

“maybe they’re staring at you.” 

 

ellie wasn’t sure what dina meant by this. why on earth would people be staring at her? her face had a twisted look of confusion on it. 

 

“they’re not.” 

 

dina had a soft look on her face, but ellie wasn’t quite sure exactly how to read it.

 

“maybe they’re jealous of you.”

 

“i’m just a girl, not a threat…” ellie was completely dumbfounded and her face scrunched up in confusion. 

 

“oh ellie, i think they should be terrified of you.”

 

dina was starting to lean in with her eyes closed and her lips parted.

 

_ fuck fuck fuck. is she going to kiss me? _

 

ellie was surprised as she felt two lips come in contact with her own, her eyes were open for a bit as she tried to register exactly what was happening. 

 

_ am i making out with dina? is this really an occurrence as of now? _

 

dina pulled away, breathless, but she looked at ellie with a soft smile. 

 

“see? they should be terrified.”

 

ellie’s smile was as bright as the stars. 

 

for once, it didn’t seem like the world was going to shit. she finally realized that there was love outside of the constant pain that consumed her. 

 

**she had found something to live for.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
